just stay next to me
by archielle
Summary: "Kufufu, tetaplah di sampingku, Kyouya. Maka aku akan sembuh, percayalah. Sekarang..., tidurlah." / ficlet. / DLDR. Read and Review?


**Disclaimer** : Amano Akira

**Warning **: typos, maybe OOC, 6918 / 1869, _et cetera_.

* * *

Menyandarkan kepalanya di sebelah bahu Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro memejamkan matanya perlahan, sebelum menautkan jari-jari kirinya pada jemari kanan Hibari yang bebas tergeletak pada sofa beludru yang mereka duduki sekarang.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia baca, ia menoleh ke kanannya—Rokudo Mukuro yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Sakit?" tanyanya pelan. Merasa mendengar suara dari yang terkasih di sebelahnya—walaupun pelan—Mukuro membuka matanya dengan perlahan pula, lalu menggeleng. "_Kufufu_..., yang benar saja."

Helaan napas. "Suhu tubuhmu terasa panas."

"Kau bahkan tidak menyentuh keningku, bagaimana bisa tahu suhu tubuhku panas...," ujar Mukuro dengan suara parau. "Kau bersandar pada pundakku, Nanas. Tentu saja panas tubuhmu berasa."

Mukuro tidak membalas. Ia hanya menghela napasnya berkali-kali, membuat Hibari berdecak. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Mukuro mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kedua atensi Hibari—yang dibalas dengan tatapan dari Hibari pula—sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Entahlah. Meriang, sepertinya."

Membuang napasnya, Hibari menggenggam tangan Mukuro yang masih menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Hibari, sebelum menariknya—berusaha melepaskannya.

"_Kufufu_, kenapa ingin dilepas, Kyoya?" Mukuro menegakkan kepalanya. Tidak lagi bersandar pada Hibari, namun kini sudah bersandar pada sandaran sofa putih di belakangnya. Laki-laki beriris dwiwarna itu menyeringai pada Hibari, walaupun sang _skylark_ dapat menangkap kemurungan di wajah laki-laki di hadapannya ini. "Takut tertular, _ya_?"

Gelengan cepat. "Tidak." Bukannya itu yang membuat Hibari ingin melepaskan tautan jemari yang terkasih di sampingnya ini.

"_Kufufu_, kalau begitu bukan masalah, _kan_." Mukuro tersenyum tipis. Sebelum menautkan kembali jemarinya dengan jemari Hibari.

Helaan napas. "Kalau begitu minum tehmu."

"Tidak mau."

Hibari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak perlu melepas jari-jarimu dari tanganku kalau hanya mengambil teh di depanmu, kau tahu." Kata-kata terpanjang yang diucapkan Hibari, _eh_?

"_Oya_, _oya_, bukan karena tidak mau dilepas, Kyouya. Aku hanya tidak mau minum teh itu," tutur Mukuro. Membuat Hibari menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Kurang gula? Atau terlalu banyak gula?"

"Tidak keduanya." Mukuro menggelengkan kepalanya yang ia sandarkan pada bahu Hibari. Membuat sang _karnivora_ mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sudah dingin? Ingin kuganti dengan yang baru?"

Mukuro mendengus pelan sebelum melingkarkan lengan kanannya pada perut Hibari, sehingga saat ini posisinya menghadap laki-laki itu, walaupun wajahnya masih ia benamkan pada bahu Hibari. "Tidak, tidak perlu diganti."

Terkejut sedikit dengan suhu tubuh Mukuro yang ternyata terasa lebih tinggi dari yang dibayangkannya, Hibari segera bertanya—dengan nada kekhawatiran terkandung di dalamnya. "Suhu tubuhmu tinggi, Bodoh."

"_Kufufu_, lalu?"

Hibari berkedut. "Angkat wajahmu." Mukuro awalnya ragu, sebelum laki-laki bermodel rambut layaknya nanas itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Dan memang tidak bisa berdusta, ia senang ketika melihat ekspresi khawatir di wajah Hibari.

"Matamu merah—"

"Mataku memang merah, _kan_." Mukuro kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Hibari. "Bukan, bukan. Bukan hanya yang itu. Keduanya, kau tahu. Wajahmu juga merah, bibirmu pucat. Lantas lepaskan."

Mukuro cemberut. "_Tuh, kan_ Kyouya memang takut tertular."

"Bukannya takut." Hibari memijat keningnya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Helaan napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku hanya ingin mengambil obat."

"Tidak mau minum obat," ucap Mukuro. Entah kenapa Hibari merasa Mukuro yang kini mendekapnya makin pemilih—pengaruh sakit, mungkin?

"Nanti kau tidak sembuh-sembuh, Bodoh."

"_Oya, oya_." Mukuro menggeleng. "Justru minum obat sebanyak apapun juga tidak akan sembuh, Kyouya."

Mengerutkan dahi. "Lantas apa yang membuatmu sembuh, _eh_?"

Mukuro menyeringai. Tangan kanannya yang ia gunakan untuk memeluk Kyouya kesayangannya kini berpindah, mengelus rambut Hibari. Sebelum kembali emejamkan matanya. "_Kufufu_, tetaplah di sampingku, Kyouya. Maka aku akan sembuh, percayalah. Sekarang..., tidurlah."

"_Hn_." Hibari menguap kecil, sebelum memejamkan matanya pula.

Dan mungkin Hibari tidak menyadari, Rokudo Mukuro sedang menyeringai—tidak, tersenyum kali ini—lalu memejamkan mata.

**FIN.**

* * *

**A/N :**

Iniapaplisiniapa ;w;

Gyaaah kenapa jadinya kayak gini. Mau coba bikin _fluff _tapi malah... err— /ngais tanah/

Okelah, _mind to review_?


End file.
